1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information recording/and reproducing methods, and more particularly, to a method of recording information to and reproducing information from an optical information storage medium having a plurality of areas in which data is recorded according to different recording modulation methods or as different pit wobbles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical discs are generally used as information storage media of optical pickup devices which record information on and/or reproduce information from the optical discs without contacting the optical discs. Optical discs are classified as either compact discs (CDs) or digital versatile discs (DVDs) according to their information recording capacity. CDs and DVDs further include 650 MB CD-Rs, CD-RWs, 4.7 GB DVD+RWs, and so forth.
The above-mentioned optical information media are standardized and compatible with one another, rendering them economical and convenient to use. Attempts to standardize storage media that are not standardized have been made. In particular, the formats of new storage media have to be developed so that the new storage media are compatible with or consistent with existing storage media.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional read-only optical disc includes a burst cutting area (BCA) 10, a lead-in area 20, a user data area 30, and a lead-out area 40. Information such as a serial number of the conventional read-only optical disc is recorded as a bar code in the BCA 10, and conventional read-only disc-related information is recorded in the lead-in area 20.